A Sister's Death
by topcat
Summary: The Halliwell sisters meet another demon, but this time they will lose something very important.
1. Default Chapter

Body ******A Sister's Death: **

********

****Disclaimer: Charmed and its characters remain the property of Constance Burge and Spelling Productions. No infringement intended 

******The Premonition **

****

Prue's fingers lightly touch Phoebe's lips trying to silence Phoebe's guilt and frustration. Reaching out with her other hand, she finds Piper's hand resting on her lap. Her fingers closes around Piper's hand and Prue lightly squeezes it. "I love you both, " she moans softly as she feels her body strength slowly ebbing from her. 

"We love you too, Prue. Please don't leave us." Phoebe and Piper cry in unison. At that moment, Prue's hand slowly slips away from Phoebe's lips and her head rolls gently to the side. She was gone. Prue, the beloved older sister, the protector was gone. 

"Phoebe, are you going to hand me my sweater or has it become a new found friend in your closet?" Prue is standing in front of Phoebe, tapping her foot and looking slightly amused. Prue stretches her hand out. Lightly tugging on her new black cashmere sweater, Prue attempts to gently pry it from Phoebe's tight grasp.  


Startled, Phoebe looks up, realizing that she was still holding the sweater that Prue had asked her to get over five minutes ago from her closet. Oh no, Prue's death, it must have been a premonition. Oh, I'm sorry Prue. I was lost in thought. I was thinking about ya' know- what I want to do with my life. I mean you have Bucklands and Piper has the new nightclub. I figured it was time for me to decide what I will be doing with the rest of my life." Phoebe hastily lied to Prue. I can't tell Prue the truth about what I saw. I don't know enough. I don't know where, how or why she was dying and I won't worry her until I know more," Phoebe thought, determined to get an answer and prevent this horrible premonition form coming to true. 

  
"That's great, Pheebes. Now about my sweater," Prue asked, slightly prodding Phoebe with her finger. 

"Sorry Prue, here you go." Phoebe quickly changed the subject, asking, "Prue, what time will you be home tonight?" 

" I don't know, 7 or 8. I guess whenever I get today's' shipment cataloged." Prue answered hastily as she opened the door ad started to walk out of the house. 

"Why don't you call in, take a vacation day or something?" asked Phoebe " I'm sure you have one coming. Claire can't expect you to work all the time. Maybe we could go see how Piper is coming along with the new nightclub." 

" I'd like too, but not today. This shipment is very important. If I do it right, it may mean a promotion to senior appraiser. That means more money and we sure could use it. We do need to start paying back the money we borrowed for the nightclub." replied Prue as she walked away. 

"Bye, Prue!" yelled Phoebe as Prue got into her car and drove away. No use trying to stop her. Prue would get suspicious and since I can't keep a secret, I would have told her everything. Anyway there is always reasonable Piper to help me think this through," reflected Phoebe. 

**The Visit**

****

Arriving at Bucklands, Prue pulls open the large glass door. Claire meets her at the door. "Prudence Halliwell, you are late, again. I don't why I keep you - with all your family emergencies, coming and going at all hours Claire started off. 

" I do. I am the best appraiser you every had. So if I have a few errands or keep strange hours, you'll keep me 'cause I get the job done. - Now, I have work to do," Prue finishes. Prue turns and goes into her office, leaving a dumbfounded Claire. I don't know why I acted that way- telling Claire exactly how I felt, pondered Prue. Boy, it did feel good though, her mind wandered. 

A strange shadow appears behind Prue in the doorway. It hovers and watches as she goes into her office and starts to work. In her office, Prue begins to work on the day's shipment, cataloging them for the auction to be held this Friday. 

After several hours of cataloging and researching artifacts, Prue slowly leans forward and puts her head onto the desk feeling extremely tired all of the sudden. After a few minutes of rest, Prue decides to go back to work. 

As she lefts her head up, a dark shadow flashes across the wall of her office. Prue catches the shadow out of the corner of her eye. Prue turns around to see whom the shadow belongs to, but finds nothing. At loud to herself, Prue mutters: "It must be my imagination. Maybe Phoebe's right, I do need a vacation." Prue quickly dismisses what she saw and goes back to work. Unknown to Prue, the dark shadow appears again. The owner of this phantom hand reaches down and touches Prue's head as if marking her. 

Above, in heaven, Andy Trudeux, and Penny and Gram Halliwell are watching the event unfold. "No, no, not my beloved Prue." Andy cries an utter despair. Sobbing uncontrollably, he continues to question the fairness of what he is watching. "How can this happen to her. She is so beautiful, so kind, so brave, so special I can't bear to lose her. " 

He looks around at Penny Halliwell who is shaking her head in disbelief. " Oh my little one. I thought you would be spared, that you wouldn't suffer an early death. What is happening, Prue? What will happen to your sisters without you? How will they go on? Phoebe needs someone to guide her and Piper needs your wisdom." Reaching out she lightly touches her mother's hand and a silent message of understanding passes between mother and daughter, knowing that if either could change destiny, they would. 

Prue looks up, thinking she hears her Andy and her mother talking. She doesn't know what they are saying, but that they are extremely sad. She thinks of Andy. His death has been so hard to accept. She thought she was starting to get over him. At that point, she realizes that she will never be over Andy. Maybe you never get over losing a love one, she thought. 

In the shadows, the phantom watches and waits for the right time. "The time approaches shortly." he whispers. Its' eerie warning reaches Prue who feels a chill and shivers as she her future lies foreboding before her. 

Sudden an overwhelming tiredness creeps upon Prue. Trying to shake it off, Prue gets up from her desk, but tumbles to the floor. 

******The Sisters' Dilemma**

****

Meanwhile, Phoebe had found Piper fixing up the nightclub. Putting on a good front, Phoebe comes in, "How ya doing sis?" Piper quickly cuts her off "Unless this is real important, Pheebs, I don't have time to talk. I am up to my eyeballs in paperwork. I didn't know running your own place would be so difficult." 

"Actually this is important, Piper, " started off Phoebe. Phoebe pauses a minute, thinking how best to bring this up without alarming Piper too much. Piper was always the mediating, sensitive sister. "It's Prue," Phoebe finally says. 

"What's wrong?" asked a worried Piper. Piper is looking at Phoebe with great concern. 

Too late, thought Phoebe, I have already worried her. " I had a premonition. In it you and I were cradling Prue as she is slowly- dying." Phoebe says, almost in a whisper. Her eyes fill up with tears that slowly run down her face. 

Tears start to fall from Piper's eyes as well. She manages between sobs to ask, "How? What happened?" 

" I don't know. I didn't see anything else. It was completely black, no demon, no warlock, nothing. How can I – we - stop this if we don't even know what we are fighting? What is the use of this gift if I can't use it to protect the ones I love the most" Phoebe rambles, as she grows more agitated. 

"Calm down, Pheebes. We will find a way to help Prue. What did Prue say when you told her? Piper asked. One look at Phoebe and Piper knew the answer. "You didn't tell her, did you? Phoebe she has the right to know. Wouldn't you want to know if it was you?" 

" I couldn't tell her. What was I going to say? Sis, I just saw you die and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. " Phoebe answered angrily. Softening her tone, Phoebe continues, " I thought you and I could find some answers to help Prue so she wouldn't worry so much." 

"I know Pheebs." Piper tries to comfort her little sister, knowing how close Phoebe and Prue were despite their frequent sisterly arguments. "Where's Prue now?" continues Piper. 

"Where else, Bucklands as usual." Phoebe answered, trying to control her tears. 

"Phoebe, you let her go to work without anyone to protect her. How could you?" Piper asked frantically. 

Phoebe's anger flares up again. She was on edge knowing there was knowing she could do to help, " I couldn't stop her if I wanted to. You know Prue. Anyway she is safer without us until we know something. Remember, in my premonition she dies when is with us." 

"Don't you understand Phoebe? Maybe she didn't die because we were there. Maybe she dies because we weren't there- that we came too late." Piper explains. 

"No, how could I be so stupid not to see that.?" cries Phoebe. " I'm just so stupid. The stupid sister and this time that stupidity may kill Prue." 

Piper puts her arm around her sister's shoulder to comfort her. " No, you are not stupid, just worried about your sister. You love Prue. Both Prue and I know you wouldn't do anything stupid to harm her." 

They sit a moment in silence, slowly trying to calm their sorrow. Piper breaks the silence first. "Pheebs, you know we do have to tell Prue." 

" I guess you're right. What are we going to tell her, Piper?" asks Phoebe. 

"The truth Pheebs." answers Piper sadly. "The truth" 


	2. Part II

Body ******Things Heat Up**

****

Prue quickly falls into the familiar pattern of slumber. Her dream is dark and fuzzy-like the old horror films she used sneak out of bed and watch. A figure appears. It begins to walk towards her. She can tell at an instant by the way he walked, by his familiar shape- it is her dear Andy. He is shouting, but she can't make out the words. 

As Andy approaches, she can start to make out his words and the concern in his voice. "Prue, you must wake up! Please Prue, leave this dream! It's the only way to save you." He pauses, knowing the right words to get action. "It is the only way to save your sisters." 

Suddenly fire rips in front of Prue's eyes. It hits Andy squarely in the chest. He screams – an ear-shattering piercing scream that Prue never hoped to hear and never will forget. Andy burst into flames. He shouts one last time "Go, Prue, please go." Then it was over. Andy disappears. 

Prue is crying, long passionate sobs. "No Andy, please no." 

Behind her she hears a growl as a voice mockingly taunts her, using the words that she knew her Andy would use, "Not my beloved Prue." A voice so sinister it sends a chill down her spine. She pivots around rapidly to see it. From it fingers- if they could be called fingers- she sees rays of fire. The rays come toward her. She quickly puts up her arms in an X-shape to block them. She focuses with all her strength to move them away with her eyes. But the force is too strong. The rays hit her arms with such pain that her knees buckle and she pitches forward and screams. 

She awakes a few minutes later, thinking that the pain must have been so great she lost consciousness. She looks down at her arms. They are severely burned and blistered. The pain is so great – it shoots down her arms and radiates to her chest and finally all over her body. Unable to stand, she rolls over on her side. Looking up the figure begins to looms closer. Her stomach is churning as she becomes ill from the fear and the pain. 

Phoebe and Piper run into to Prue's office to find her lying on the floor. Rushing to her, they both fall on their knees. 

Phoebe stammers, "Is, is she dead?" 

Piper feels Prue's neck for a pulse. "No, I think she just fainted. Phoebe, go get some water and something to make a cold compress." 

Piper reaches down and touches Prue's shoulder. She begins to lightly shake Prue. For the first time, she notices that Prue is sweating and shaking at the same time. More concerned, Piper starts to shake Prue harder, but Prue fails to respond. Piper start to scream, "Prue wake up! Oh Prue, what is happening to you?" Realizing that somehow Prue's very life depended on her waking up, Piper screams to Phoebe' "Phoebe, come here quickly. Help me with Prue!" 

Racing over to her sisters, Phoebe asks frantically, "What's wrong?" Looking down she sees the horror in Prue's face. Prue screams and her eyes bolt wide open. "Sh, sh, sweetie, we here," Phoebe starts to comfort Prue. Phoebe embraces Prue and starts to slowly rock her back and forth. 

Prue stops screaming. There is pain all over Prue's face and she is winching as if every movement is hurting her. Even the gentle warm touch of her sister seems to cause great distress. 

Piper continues trying to comfort Prue as one comforts a small child or a hurt animal. "What's wrong, Prue? You're okay, we're here with you. Nothing is going to hurt you." 

Seeing that her embrace is hurting her sister, Phoebe pulls away from Prue. As she does, she notices that she is covered with blood- Prue' blood. She sees the source of Prue's pain- the horrible truth of what was wrong. Prue's arms were horribly burned. Blood was oozing from Prue's seared flesh as her skin bubbled up. 

"Prue, what happened" Phoebe asked again, not really expecting an answer. 

"I don't know" Prue meekly replies as she is hit with a spasm of pain. So weak, she loses consciousness again, 

"Piper, help me get her up. We need to get her to a hospital and quickly. Phoebe and Piper gently lift Prue up by her shoulder and they leave for the hospital. 

**The Promise **

****

At the hospital, Phoebe and Piper are waiting in the Emergency waiting room. Phoebe is pacing endlessly back and forth as they wait. "Phoebe, sit down, please. Your pacing is making me nervous and it isn't helping Prue any either." starts Piper. 

"You know we are lucky we made it to Prue when we did. I can't bear to know what would have happened if we hadn't gone to Bucklands. It would have been my fault." 

Phoebe starts verbally beating herself up again. 

Piper interrupts her. "No. It is your fault. Don't talk like that. It is the fault of whomever, whatever is after Prue. I only wish, we knew how Prue is. I'm beginning to worry." 

At any other time Phoebe would some light sarcastic comment about how surprised she was that Piper, the worrisome middle sister, was fretting again. But in her anguish all Phoebe could do was feebly agree. "They have been with her a long time. I wish they would come out and tell us something." 

Neither Phoebe nor Piper spoke for a while. Both sisters sat in silence waiting and thinking about how bad their sister looked when they arrived at the hospital. The color had drained from her face and she was unconscious. 

A voice interrupted their thoughts. "Phoebe, Piper Halliwell?" The doctor who had rushed Prue into the emergency room was calling their names. 

"Yes" they both echoed in unison. 

"I am Dr. Andrew Middleton. Please come with me to my office. We need to talk." He continued. 

Piper and Phoebe followed Dr. Middleton into his office and sat down on two leather chairs, waiting for the news they were dreading. 

"Your sister has suffered severe burns to at least 50% to 70% of both hands and arms. They will need to be grafted. There are also less severe burns on her shoulders." Dr. Middleton paused. Both Piper and Phoebe knew that he was holding the worst back. 

"There something else, the burn to her right arm was very deep- almost to the bone. It destroyed muscle. It appears that it has caused severe nerve damage," he finished. 

"What does that mean for Prue? Piper asked. 

"Quite honestly, Ms Halliwell, I don't know. From the extent of the damage, it appears that your sister is unable to use her right arm." 

"You mean she will never be able to use her arm?" Piper continued. 

Whether she will ever be able to use that arm again, I can't tell. Perhaps after extensive therapy and retraining, she may be able to regain limited use of that arm, perhaps 20% or so." Dr Middleton gave his final verdict. 

"If anyone can do it- it would be Prue. Can we see her?" Phoebe finally asked. 

"Yes, you can see her for a short time. She is very weak and in a lot of pain. We have her on painkillers and have given her something to sleep. Piper and Phoebe got up and started to leave. 

"Thank you" Piper and Phoebe both stated in unison as they opened the door to his office. 

They found Prue, lying in the dark on her bed. Her arms were covered in protective wrap. Approaching closer, they could hear her softly moaning. Her face was contorted in pain. 

Phoebe put her hand on Prue's hair and gently strokes it. "Prue, honey… its Pheebes and Piper. It okay, nothing is going to hurt you now. We're here." 

Prue's eyes open weakly, trying to focus on her sisters. Squinting through the pain, Prue looks up. Her mouth is moving, but she is so weak that her sisters can not hear her. 

Piper comes to the other side of the bed and putting her head down close to her sister's mouth she listens. At first what she heard did not make sense. Then a little louder and more determined, Prue whispers that one word again. "Andy". Exhausted, Prue sinks back into her restless sleep. 

"What did she say?" asked Phoebe anxiously. 

Turning to Phoebe, Piper weakly answered. "She said Andy. What does he have to do with what has happened? And what do you think happened to Prue?" 

'I don't know. I know I wouldn't want to go through what Prue went through. We have to find out what happened. We can't let her suffer any more." Phoebe proclaimed adamantly. 

"We will." stated an equally determined Piper. "We will. I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing harms her again." 

"I second that, Phoebe said as she leaned over and hugged Piper tightly. 

Reaching down they each took hold of one of Prue's hands. Thus making their own silent pact that they would be there to help Prue anyway they could, no matter what they had fight or what they had to encounter. For the next hour they sat in silence as they both watch Prue sleep. 


	3. Part III

Body ******Old Friends Visit**

****

It was now 11:00 PM. Phoebe and Piper had left the hospital around 10:00 PM after a nurse finally chased they away from their bedside vigil. Prior to leaving, Piper had grabbed Prue's personal belongings including the sweater had been wearing when her sisters had found her. The same sweater that had alerted the sisters to the trouble Prue would be encountering. Piper and Phoebe had thought that maybe if Phoebe could touch the sweater, maybe she get some idea what or who caused the severe burns on their sister's arms. 

Back at the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe and Piper are sitting in the living room. " Phoebe, here is Prue's sweater. Concentrate on what happened before we found Prue." Piper coaxed. 

Phoebe clutches Prue's sweater filled with the determination when one's life depends on the answer. In a way, Phoebe thought, Prue's did. 

With her eyes tightly shut, Phoebe starts to fall into one of her now famous premonitions. In a dark fog, she sees Andy. He is yelling at Prue and he looks worried. Suddenly, from no where a fire ball hits Andy squarely in the chest and he disappears. Phoebe's attention is drawn to Prue and a tall, dark brooding figure that is advancing toward her. Concentrating, Phoebe feels as if she knows this figure- that it is somehow familiar. She doesn't have much time to think about it as she sees a fire ball hits Prue. She yells for Prue to "Protect herself. Use her power." Then she fells Prue's pain and hears her screams. 

Phoebe is screaming and shaking. Scared for her sister, Piper starts shaking Phoebe. "Come out of it Pheebes. Please break free, Pheebes," Piper pleads. 

Phoebe slowly opens her eyes. Piper is leaning over her, gently shaking her. Phoebe is clearly disturbed by what she saw and what she felt. "What did you see Pheebes?" asks Piper. 

"It was horrible. I saw Andy die. Then I saw Prue hit by fire. I felt her pain and heard her screams. I couldn't stop any of it." Phoebe pauses still shuddering from what she saw, what had happened to her sister – their protector. Yet she couldn't protect Prue when she needed it. Phoebe continues " I also saw who did it. I saw a dark tall figure. I thought I recognized him, but I can't remember who he is or from where I saw him." 

"Do you think it was someone we fought against ?" inquired Piper 

"Yes. No. I don't know." said an exasperated Phoebe. We need to find an answer and I don't think I can do through that again. 

"Okay sweetie. I won't ask you to." Piper softly stated. "We will get an answer some other way." 

Then almost on key, a strange light started to appear in the room. It grew larger and larger. Slowly a figured appeared. They recognized in an instant. It was… 

"Andy" Piper finally sputtered out. "How, your dead. We seen you die. Then in the Phoebe's dream you were killed again." 

"Yes, I am still dead. But no, I wasn't destroyed." Andy stated. 

"But is was so real and Prue. Prue was really burned." Phoebe answered sure of what she saw and felt. 

"I know. I saw her." Andy looks terribly sad. "It's hard to explain. What happened to Prue was real. And she is in real danger. I was with her in spirit only, much like I am here with you both in spirit. Like a vision. A vision can't be destroyed. But I couldn't really help her either. I was trying to warn her, but I failed. I'm sorry." 

"So what can we do?" Piper asks worriedly. 

"I came back to help anyway I can. The worst is yet to come and I want you to know that I am here for both of you and for Prue. I think in the hours and days to come, you are going to need all the help you can get. I have brought somebody, actually two others whom you might know," Andy stated matter-of-factly. 

Slowly two more life lights appeared. Instantly the girls recognized them as Grams and Mom. Screaming "Mom" "Grams" the girls run to their mother and beloved grandmother, reaching out to touch them, knowing that they weren't physical beings. They couldn't be hugged or touched, no matter the sisters' longing to do so. 

Turning first to her mother, Piper stated "We missed you Mom, so very much. Then slowly turning to Grams. "Thank you for all you need. We love you both very much." 

Piper asked, "Do you know about Prue, what was happened and about Phoebe's premonition?" 

"Yes, we know, dear," her Mom answered. "We are here to help you and Phoebe." 

Somehow, Phoebe was troubled by that comment. Mom didn't mention Prue. It wasn't like her mother to make a mistake. However, Phoebe dismissed that and started explaining their need. "Mom you would have been so proud of Prue. How well she watched over us. How she also protected us and still does. Now we have to protect her. We need your help." 

"Phoebe, it's not that easy," her mother continued. When I said we came to help Piper and you. I meant just you and Piper. We can't help Prue." We don't have that kind of power." 

"So there is nothing we can do and Prue is going die." Piper said as tears welled up in her eyes and slowly started to stream down her face." 

" I won't accept that ever. I won't let her die. We will stop whoever- whatever that is out to get her. The Charmed Ones must go on and the Power of Three won't be defeated. You must help us try." Phoebe declared. 

Grams couldn't help but smile. She had watched Prue and Phoebe since her death. She knew how they sometimes disagreed. Despite their differences Phoebe was so like Prue in so many ways. She knew that while both sisters would feel Prue's death deeply, Prue's death could kill Phoebe's spirit. She wouldn't let that spirit die. Giving into the youngest, most determined Halliwell, Grams finally said. "Yes, Phoebe, we will try to save Prue." The clock struck midnight. "I think you girls should get some sleep." Grams stated. 

A few minutes later, lying in their beds Piper and Phoebe slowly drifted off to sleep. Their last thought before the tiredness from the days events took hold was that despite all that they had seen and all that was to come, they knew that the ones who loved them were there for them. 

******At Night Dreams Come True**

****

Through the window, the full moon shone bright. Its rays slowly drifted onto Prue's tormented face. Slowly the light hit her eyes. In the dark of her hospital room, Prue slowly opened her eyes. First she peered through them like slits, fighting the pain as the day's events came rushing back to her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a shadow, bringing back the realization that it was not a dream. Her nightmare had returned and it was in her room at this moment. Defiantly Prue demanded, "Who are you? What do you want?" 

A rumble crackling came through it voice. "Who do you want me to be Prue?" Its face turned to the Woogyman and then to Jeremy. Its changed from visage to visage through all sorts of demons, warlocks, and monsters that she had seen, fought and defeated along the way. "Maybe this one suits you best?" He slowly turned into a dark slender man who looked as dark as the night and as cold as the grave. Slowly his face turned crimson and grotesque. 

"You're him," Prue stated off. Although not a deeply religious person, Prue knew that there was an ultimate evil that ruled. Although given many names, Satan was the one that came through her childhood memories. She never believed she was important enough to warrant such a visit. 

Knowing the reference being made, he interrupted her, "No, I am not. However, I am flattered that you thought so." 

"Then who, what are you? Prue stuttered. 

"I am the most powerful evil you have ever encountered. I would say that the rest is irrelevant, but that would be a lie. Soon you will know who and what I am," he stated matter-of-factly. "However, to use an overused cliché, I am your worst nightmare." Quickly his eyes changed into a deep coal black and he continued, "Now Prue, I need you to help me with my plan." 

Using all her strength, Prue sat up. "I will never help you," Prue vehemently spit out. Gazing at him intently she tried to throw him backwards into the wall. It backfired, as he turned her power against her, throwing her violently onto her bed. 

That is what I like about you Prue- your stubbornness. I see this may take some convincing," he taunted. Reaching down he lightly touched her temples. Her head pounded and her body reeked with pain. Instinctively like a beat animal, Prue curled up into the fetal position. Peering through pain struck eyes, tears started to stream down her face. 

"You may have noticed how easily I can hurt. The pain will come greater each time you test me. It will become so unbearable you will have no choice to do as I say or to die," he sneered. 

"Why don't you kill me and get it over with?" Prue yelled. 

" I have a plan for you Prue. A great and wonderful plan, one involving you and your sisters. Oh, but we get ahead of ourselves. I think there are some secrets that I will keep from you for a little while longer," his voice trailed off. 

"Why do you need me?" asked a wearied Prue. 

"Need? No I don't need you Prue. I admit I find you a challenge and how I love a good challenge. But I digress, back to the matter at hand. Prue, you are to visit your sisters today," he continued to slowly deliberately lay what he expected.   


"Why, what are you planning to do to my sisters," Prue asked worriedly. 

His eyes changed to fiery red and voice crackled. "That is not for you to concern yourself about. Just go to your sisters. That is what I command you to do," he shot back angrily. 

"I won't go. I won't help you with your plan. You will just have to kill me, " Prue started to sob. Prue was scared, really scared. She had seen his power. She would not let this beast use that power on her sisters. 

"I thought you might need a little more convincing. I can see that the way to heart is through your sisters," he continued calmly. 

With a wave of his arms, a picture of her sisters appeared on her hospital wall. She could see both of them lying in their beds sleeping peacefully. Slowly, this being so horribly evil walked to and into the wall. She could see him bending over Piper, laughing. 

His fingers lightly brushed her hair and she screamed. Prue could see her sister was terrified and she was helpless to help her, even though her mind screamed out to her. 

Hello Ms. Piper Halliwell. I am glad we finally meet. Did you enjoy my little awakening?" his voice sneered. Prue watched helplessly, yearning to get to her sister. 

In the other room, Phoebe woke with a start. She felt her sister's pain. Running into Piper's room, she saw the thing that was lurking around in her premonitions. 

"Oh, Phoebe, it is glad to see you have stopped hiding behind you premonitions. Premonitions do diminish the how awesome my power truly is, as you shall see," he laughed sarcastically. With a flash of his eyes, a ray of light hit Phoebe; she fell forward rolling up into tight ball to protect her from its effect. She was too late; the light hit her squarely, striking her blind. 

Phoebe started to whimper "Piper, Piper, I can't see. What can I do? 

"The effect is temporary Ms. Halliwell. That is if your sister Prue does what she is told." "If not…" his words trailed off. With those telltale words, he vanished from all three sisters sight. 

In her hospital room, Prue knew what she must do. She would not let her sisters down. It was for her to protect them. There was no time to waste. Her sisters needed her. 

Prue slowly got out of her bed and begin searching for her clothes. Carefully, she put them on over her bandaged covered arms, careful not to open wounds not yet starting to heal. She opened her hospital room and slowly walked down the corridor and out of the hospital. 


	4. Part IV

Body ******The Battle Wanes Near**

****

Piper slowly led Phoebe down the staircase and into the living room. "Sit down, Phoebe." She quietly coaxed her sister. "How are you feeling, honey?" Piper continued, waiting long enough for Phoebe to catch her breath between long uncontrollable sobs. 

"Piper, I don't know what to do. I can't see. I can't be blind. Please say it isn't so." Phoebe's breath was still catching as she tried to be brave, but failed. She was scared; more scared than she had been before. 

Piper knew that there was nothing she could say to Phoebe. She had never had to face blindness. That words would just rang hollow, so instead Piper turned her despair outward. Crying aloud, she cried for the one person who she knew could help her. "Leo! Leo, if you can hear me, please, please help us." 

It seemed like eternity, but Leo slowly appeared. "Leo, she's blind. You got to help her, please," cries Piper. 

As Leo slowly turns to Phoebe, his voice radiates warm and comfort to her. "Phoebe, sit back and relax. I will see what I can do." Slowly, his index finger and thumb lay gently on her eyes. Radiant ambers of light came forth. 

Slowly, Phoebe eyes begin to open. "I can see. This is wonderful. You are the most beautiful man in the world, Leo." Phoebe exclaimed exuberantly. Elated, Phoebe begins to have another thought. "I guess that demon, monster or whatever it was, isn't as powerful as he thinks he is. Leo was able to heal me and Prue will be alright too." 

"Wait a minute, Phoebe. Leo's healing seem too easy," Piper cautioned. "Sorry Leo. I know you have quite a few powers. But this thing could have easily prevented your powers from working if it wanted to." 

"Phoebe, I'm afraid Piper's right. I couldn't have healed you unless it was meant to happen. He had to want me to heal you or at least let me do it." Leo stated sullenly, 

"Then for what purpose did it serve to blind me in the first place?" But as soon as Phoebe made the statement, she knew her answer. "It was a ploy, wasn't it? Was it to get you here to help me and possible trap you as well?" 

Thinking that her sister might be right, Piper started to cry. "I'm sorry, so sorry Leo, I didn't know." 

"Sh, Piper. Leo whispered, trying to comfort Piper. Leo slowly led Piper to the coach beside the still sitting Phoebe. "I don't think that is the reason why Phoebe was blinded." he started out slowly. 

"Then why?" asked Phoebe. 

Before Leo could answer, another voice broke through to the sisters. "Prue", it stated quietly. "It was for Prue." Turning around, the girls saw Andy standing in the doorway. 

"It knew that Prue would come to save her sisters. Prue would be here at all costs. Turning to Leo, Andy angrily "How stupid we were; we should have known. We should have taken that into consideration." 

Leo shot Andy a look of despair. Andy was revealing too much. Piper and Phoebe are smart. Leo just prayed that they didn't catch all of what Andy was saying or thought that maybe his words were the ramblings of a despondent lover. 

With immediate realization, Phoebe sprung from the couch "What are you talking about? Consideration for what? You knew about Prue, didn't you Leo. You know she is going to die. How long have you known? Why didn't you tell us? Why haven't you tried to protect her, to protect us, why?" Phoebe begin her tirade of questions 

"Yes, I knew Phoebe, Piper." Leo started out, exhaling sharply before continuing. "I am here to protect both of you. There is nothing I can do about Prue." 

"I thought your job was to protect the innocent?" Piper cut in. "Prue is an innocent. Why can't you save her?" 

"Listen, Piper, Phoebe. There are many things beyond my control and there are sometimes higher dictates than our own personal wants and desires. Then Leo laid out his final blow. "Prue is going to die. There is nothing you nor I can do about it. It has to be." 

Phoebe would not be placated. "What possible purpose could Prue's death serve?" 

Tiredly, Leo stated bleakly. "This is something I can't explain. Please believe me if there was another way, I would help you fight to save her. But my job is to see that you two are not hurt." 

This time it was Piper's whose anger flared. "We don't want your help, Leo. Get out. I never want to see you again." 

"No, Piper I will not leave you." Leo stated reassuringly. In time, you will understand why Prue must die. But for now, I will be here to make sure you are not harmed and hopefully if you let me, help you get through Prue's death. 

All Piper could do was stare bleakly at Leo. Was this the man she once loved? she thought. How could he let her sister be killed so easily? No, she decided, once she saved her sister's life she would never speak to him again. 

Prue was in the taxi, praying that her sisters would be all right, that no further harm would come to them, before she could get to them. She would told the taxi to floor it in that she was in a hurry. Taking one look at the disshelved, gravely looking Prue, the taxi driver did. Prue arrived at the house in fifteen minutes. 

Paying the taxi driver, she slowly walked up to the porch of Halliwell Manor. At the door, she paused. She had the strange feeling that if she opened that door and walked in, she would never be coming out. Despite her fears, her sisters were in there and she needed to protect them. She turned the door knob, opened the door and walked in. 

******The Battle Approaches**

****

"Piper! Phoebe!" she shouted upon entering. Both her sisters came toward her. Phoebe was walking fast with no evidence that she was having any difficulty seeing where she was going. 

Both sisters pulled her into a tender embrace. They both remembered the horrible burns on her arms. Piper was the first to break the embrace. "Prue. For Pete Sake's what are you doing here?" 

Prue was oblivious to the concern in Piper's voice. Prue had one thing on her mind. She looked worriedly at her youngest sister; secretly praying everything was all right. 

Sensing what her sister was thinking, Phoebe stated. " I'm okay, Prue. Leo healed me. I can see." 

A flash of relief came across Prue's face. At that same time, Prue felt queasy and a little unsteady on her feet. 

Looking at her sister, Piper could see that Prue was very tired. Prue's face was an off green and she looked like she was barely able to stand. Piper gently took her sister's arm and led her to the couch. "Your too sick to be out of bed. Why didn't you stay in the hospital." 

" I couldn't." Prue sounded tired as if she was about to go sleep. "I saw what happened to Phoebe. I had to make sure she was alright; that you both were alright." 

"We're fine, honey." Phoebe answered. Looking into her sister's face, she could see a haunted look. Her sister's eyes had dark rings around them and it was obvious that she hadn't slept. " I think you need to get some rest." Prue lend her head back on the couch. "I will stay here with you while you get some sleep." Phoebe gently stated as she stroked her sister's hair, hoping that Prue would get some sleep. 

Only a couple of hours had passed when Prue was awaken from sleep. Her sisters had not left her side. Sometime during her sleep, Leo had appeared and was also in the room waiting. No one was saying anything. At first she thought it was that they didn't want to wake her up. However, she could sense more. The tension in the air was almost unbearable. Peering around she could see anger, no more like hatred in Piper's eyes, aimed at Leo. "Piper," she stated weakly. "What's wrong?" 

Her sister quickly answered, "Nothing is wrong, go back to sleep." 

Leo was now angry. He was angry with Piper for not trusting him. He was anger at himself because he was helpless to act the way Piper and Phoebe wanted him to. His anger burst forth. "Don't lie to her Piper. She has a right to know. Wouldn't you want to know?" 

"Know what. What aren't you guys telling me? What should I know?" Prue quickly asked. 

Cutting through the argument, Prue heard a familiar voice. Slowly Prue became aware of overabounding love. The presence of love begin to grow and grow. . 

A smile lit Prue's face as she recognized the figures in front of her. For in front of her, Prue saw her mother and grandmother. "Mother, Grams, how I have missed you. I tried to protect Piper and Phoebe, but I have lead this monster into our home," sobbed Prue. She embraced them not bashful of the emotions she felt as tears rolled down her face. 

"Sh. my dear. Your sisters will be alright," consoled her mother. Deciding that she must know the truth, her mother started quietly to tell Prue. "Honey, I have something I would like to talk to you about." 

"No" came a voice from behind Prue. Turning around, Prue saw the one man she knew she would always love, no matter what others may come into her life. "I will tell Prue." Turning to Phoebe and Piper, but addressing the question to all in the room, Andy asked, "Will you please excuse us? I feel this should done in private." 

Mother, Gram and Leo faded out. Piper and Phoebe left the living room to wait in the kitchen while Andy gently told Prue. 

"Prue, I don't know where to begin." Andy hesitated. 

"Just tell me Andy. We promised each other no more secrets, remember," Prue prompted. 

"Yes, Prue you are right. I guess the best way to say it is be truthful. I am sorry Prue. You know I love you and don't want to see you or your sisters hurt in any way. But Prue, soon, very soon, your sisters will be harmed greatly. They will experience the one thing they never wanted to see." Andy paused, but he knew he must continue. "They will see you die, tonight." 

Before Prue could respond, before she could utter one word at all, the front door open. A cold chill came upon the room as the lights started to flicker on and off, foretelling of the ominous battle to come. Then, he appeared. 

"Prue, my darling, you acted exactly as I knew you would. You would be your sisters' Protector. Finally, I have you all in one place. Let the battle begin!" he declared. 


	5. Part V

Body **The Battle**

****

Nothing had prepared the Halliwell sisters for what was to come, not even their most horrific nightmare had been this terrifying. With a loud thundering clash, the gates of Hell opened. Spirals of power, energy so intense that the sisters could feel their skin crawling with heat, whirled around the sisters. The temperature rose quickly, causing all that was human to immediately sweat. 

An overpowering wind begin to whirl around. Objects were flying throughout the room. Small and large objects alike were picked up and swirled at the sisters. A large desk was picked up like it was a tooth-picked and tossed roughly at Piper. Piper was hit squarely on her shoulder. She fell as if perplexed. 

Fearing that the force of such a large object had killed his beloved, Leo came rushing toward her side. "Piper, Piper, are you okay? Please speak to me." Leo reached out and lightly toughed her face. 

Feebly, Piper's eyes opened and looking at Leo she saw his unspeakable love. Love so great, so precious, yet, through all this love it would not quash her angry over what he had said and his promise not to save her sister. 

Looking at Piper, Leo could see that she was badly hurt. A quick assessment confirmed that her shoulder was dislocated and her cervical bone was broken. Leo screamed to Andy. "Help me get her to some place safer. She is hurt badly." 

Quickly Andy was there looking at her, concern in his eyes. "Come on, Piper. Be careful. This is going to hurt," Andy stated as he started to gently left her up off the floor. 

Phoebe was having a rough time as well. The windows were shattering as if hurricane was bombarding the house. Glass was flying everywhere. She tried to cover her face; fearful of the just recently healed eyes. Glass came toward her and sliced her face and arms mercilessly. Blood was running down her arms. The blood begin to drip down her fingers and pool onto the floor. The pain was excruciating and despite her best attempts, tears began to form in her eyes. Tears flowed and her face became tear-streaked. Grams and her mother were there beside her trying to shield her with their celestial bodies and it was beginning to work. 

With Grams and their mother helping Phoebe and Leo and Andy helping Piper, Prue was left wide open for attack. With sudden unleashed vengeance, Prue and this evil incarnate began to fight. At first Prue used her powers helplessly trying to move him out. But the battle intensified and she could barely keep up with the objects he was throwing. 

Objects were thrown violently at Prue, crashing into her petite frame. She could feel deep cuts in her body as glass riddled it. The cuts, some very deep were pouring blood freely. She could feel her ribs break as a table thrust into her. Remotely, she could taste the coppery blood that reached her mouth from punctured lungs and slowly dripped down her chin. 

Bloodied and broken, Prue body gave way and she fell to her knees. Her body ached and her mind was reeling. Her spirit was beginning to fail her. She had no more strength to fight. 

Somewhere deep in her mind, Prue remembered something. "What was it?" she asked herself. Her memory started to fade in. She was young. Her mother was leaning down beside her and speaking. "Prue, take care of your sisters. I want you to remember, no matter what happens you need to protect them." Prue had always remembered that. The promise to do so had become her life's guiding purpose. But now after all these years, she remembered something else, the last part of her mother's request. Her mother had told her not only to protect her sisters, but also remember to protect all those that are like them. Though she was uncertain what that really meant, she knew that this part of that of her destiny was to fulfill that request. 

Prue had forgotten this request. Having remembered, she felt renewed. As the swirling fury spun around her, Prue felt an inner peace. After all these years she remembered and she understood. Her mother had known this day would come. She had known that Prue would be here and that Prue would continue to be the protector. 

He seen the realization in her face and his efforts against Prue intensified. As he threw an object, she would deflect it with her hands and with her eyes. She begin to fight with skill she had never had before. She was pushing back against the force that was upon her. She was fighting for survival - her sisters' survival and for all innocents. 

Prue searched through the flashing colors and flying objects for her sisters. She could see Piper being moved to the less turbulent section of the room. Grams and mother were cowered over Phoebe. Both of her sisters were safe- for now. 

Prue knew what she had to do and that she had to do it now. Slowly she walked toward the evilness. Reaching out with her hands she touched it. The room stilled immediately. A quite eerie darkness fell as objects in mid-flight crashed to the floor and the wind and heat subsided. 

He knew he made a mistake. Prue Halliwell was cunning. She had thought of what no others before had. She knew that the answer laid not in the physical, but the metaphysical reaches of the universe. Prue had went into the dark reaches of her human mind and into the depths of her very soul. She now had a chance of winning. 

He begin to afflict as much pain as possible upon Prue's human body. His first thought was that if he could cause so much pain that she would drive herself out and back into where the battle could be won. His thought was to use physical pain to trick her into believing that the battle here was the same as out there. 

Pain begin to rock Prue. The pain was beyond explanation. She was barely on her feet as he unleashed bouts of torture. First, she felt that she was being burned up alive. Then needle-like sensations went throughout her body. Ulcerating sores begin to appear and ooze. Pressure from inside her body begin to make her feel like she would combust. Blood started to trickle out of her mouth, nose and corners of her eyes as the pressure increased. The pressure was building and her body felt as if she was being twisted inside out. 

Piper and Phoebe watched helplessly. They had never seen the battle of evil and goodness in its purest sense. It was terrifying to watch. It was even more terrifying knowing what they were watching was their sister. 

"What's happening?" asked Phoebe. Although she was too terrified to watch, her love for her sister forced her to look on. She could hear Piper silently praying beside her as Piper slowly swayed. 

As Piper and Phoebe watched, they could see the struggle on Prue's face as her body was being contorted by pure thought alone. Yet Prue seem to be giving as good as she was taking. For the first time, the demon begin to waiver. He appeared uncertain how to defeat this mere human. For this human had seen a weakness in his plan and she had used it to go into his world and fight. 

He was growing tired of the battle. Although he was not defeated, he hadn't won either. He knew if he had any chance of keeping the momentum in his favor, he would have to defeat her quickly. But he couldn't kill her – well at least not in this world or on this level. Doing it here would only bring victory. He would have to change his strategy and change it quickly. 

Through all that he gave out, Prue held fast. She would not give in. Prue stood in the turmoil, taking whatever he could think of next. Although deeply in pain, Prue was content. She had within her the knowledge that she would win, even though her life was slowly ebbing from her. She knew that this was the end and she would have to make sure that it happened here, that she would die so others could live. It was her destiny. It had always been her destiny. She hoped her sisters would understand and forgive her for what she would do next. 

Prue begin to pray. She asked for comfort as she begin to close her eyes and gently give into the warmth and beauty of what laid ahead. She let the pain overtake her. She softly moaned and fell as if axed by some unforeseen enemy. 

He screamed - the piercing scream of defeat. Prue Halliwell had won. She was dead. 

. 


	6. Part VI

Body

******In Death There Is Life**

****

Phoebe and Piper ran toward Prue's fallen body. Dropping to their knees and ignoring the pain in their own bodies, they reached out to cradle her in their arms. Phoebe and Piper were sobbing uncontrollably and pleading that somehow this wasn't real- that they could turn back time and that this would have never occurred. 

Piper reached out and gently touched Prue's neck, hoping against all hope that she would find some faint sound that Prue was still alive. No assurance came. There was no pulse, no heartbeat, no breathing- nothing that proved her beloved sister had somehow survived. 

Phoebe picked up Prue's head and began to rock back and forth. She started to hum a simple tune Prue used to sing to her when she was a child. 

Piper looked up at Phoebe wondering if she remembered that it was Prue who use to sing her and Phoebe to sleep with this lullaby The words were spinning around in her head- "Hush little baby, don't you cry…" Just words thought Piper – they didn't mean anything. Prue wasn't here to make everything right and she never would be again. 

Behind the girls, Leo was waiting. He knew that had to have time to say good-bye, but they were hurt themselves and he would have to convince them to get medical attention. 

"Piper, Phoebe," he started out slowly, "Come on, it's time to go. I need to get you both to the hospital and take care of Prue." Slowly approaching them, he reached down to take Prue's battered body from their arms. 

"Don't touch her. Don't ever touch her and anyone of us again," Piper screamed, frantically pulling Prue's body in a tighter embrace and away from Leo's waiting hands. "You could have saved her. You just didn't try. Why, why did you let her die!" shouted Piper. 

Phoebe reached out to Piper, grasping her shoulder. Peering into her sisters eyes, she saw something she had never seen before. Her trusting, mediating, peace-loving sister was seething with such hatred, such loathing. Unable to handle the horror of seeing Prue's beaten tattered body fall in front of her and feeling the terror that Piper wasn't quite right, Phoebe looked at Leo with tearful, puffy eyes. "Go away Leo. Just leave us alone, Leo." 

Leo backed away leaving the sisters to their unrelenting vigil. He wondered what will Prue's death do to the sisters. They were so interconnected. Losing Prue would be like losing a part of themselves. He watched as the sisters gently stroked Prue's hair and took turns lightly kissing her forehead. Somewhere the sisters were lost in their own horrible nightmare and he didn't know how he could reach out and comfort them. The sisters were oblivious to everything except their sister. They didn't seem to feel their own physical pain and weren't ready to accept the reality of what occurred. The sisters didn't even notice that just minutes before Grams, Patty and Andy had left the room and gently descended into heaven, 

Prue eyes fluttered open as her spirit was gently being raised and taken into heaven. Her body felt the warmth radiate throughout her. She was at peace. Slowly she begin to hear sobbing. Looking down from above, Prue could see her sisters. She could feel their unbearable grief. Looking at them crying was heart wrenching. It caused a pain deeper than she had ever known. The pain was deeper than any mortal wound she had ever felt. Prue had no idea that leaving her sisters would be this difficult for her and for them. 

"Prue" Prue heard a voice from behind her. It was Grams. She turned to see Grams, Patty and Andy approaching. "Welcome Home, Prue." 

Patty gently reached out and touched Prue's cheek. Her hand came back with wetness as she slowly wiped a tear from Prue's face. "I know that it hurts you to see your sisters in such pain, but this had to be." 

"I know that, Mom. But I wish I could have at least said good-bye to them and explain why I had to die. They need to know that my death had a purpose- that I didn't die in vain." Prue answered melchanoy 

"Come with us, Prue. We have something to show you and someone for you to meet." Andy stated gently taking hold of Prue's hand and squeezed it slightly. 

Prue felt the squeeze- it felt real. She slowly took his hand and moved it up toward her face, softly kissing his fingers. How long, it seemed she waited to be close to him. But for her sisters' grief, everything was perfect. She was at home with her beloved mother and Grams and had finally reunited with her one true love. 

Prue approached a large open space – it was perfectly white. Everything looked new like freshly fallen snow in the early morning. Methodically approaching a large stoned area, she saw before her beings. Prue wasn't sure is the beings were angels or some other type of spirit. They appeared almost as pure light and energy. Prue was not afraid for whatever these beings were, she was meant to be with them. 

One of the beings spoke. "Welcome, Prudence Halliwell. We have been expected you. For a long time, we have been watching and waiting for you to come. Do not be afraid for we want to bring you nothing but the peace and love that deserve. You have given your life freely and openly to protect those innocent. It is true that you are now in much better place than you have never known. No harm shall to come to you in the arms of our Lord. However, we know of your sadness. Prue, we will grant you the opportunity to say good-bye to your sisters. You will return briefly to your sisters. The time with them will be short, so use it wisely Prue." 

"I will." Prue stated with confidence and joy for being the opportunity that so few are granted. She slowly felt her spirit go back into her body and her body awaken. Slowly, her eyes opened and she reached out to grip both of her sisters' hands. 

"What the…" Phoebe started off, shocked. 

"Now sister, I would think you would be happy to see me, even if it is just for a short time." Prue said as a half smile came upon her face. 

"Prue, you're alive. I am happy beyond words," Phoebe was weeping with new founded joy. 

"Now that's a first," stated Piper teasingly, so overcome with joy that she fell back into a familiar pattern of mediator for her sisters. 

The Piper and Phoebe both embraced Prue, hugging her tightly. "We love you. Thank God you have returned to us. What happen?" Piper inquired. 

Rising to her feet Prue interrupted. "Wait. I love you both, but I am not staying. I was allowed to come back so we could say good-bye. There were some things I wanted to say that I didn't say before because we were separated when I died. I was given a second chance to say them, but my time is short- very short. 

Putting her hands out, Prue slowly pulled her sisters up to stand beside her. "I really do love both of you. You two were everything I could have ever hoped for in sisters. You were my best friends. You were everything to me. While I will miss you beyond words and it is heartbreaking for me to go, I have to. Please understand that I did what I had to do. This was something only I could do and the choice to do it was mine to make alone. No one is to blame for what happened," Prue continued as she embraced each sister tightly and completely in turn. 

"It is almost time for me to go. However, before, I leave, I have a gift for each of you. Turning to Phoebe first, Prue grinned. "Phoebe, although we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. I have always loved. And more, I have always admired you. 

"Admired me. You must be joking Prue," a shocked Pheobe began. 

"No, Phoebe, I am very serious," Prue answered reaching out and touching Phoebe's face. "Pheebes, I admire your courage to take chances, your inner beauty toward your fellow man, but most importantly, I admire your strength of character. I have seen you grow into a remarkable young woman. I know how you always wanted an active power. Therefore, I give you my power. Any power given out of love and in death will be multiplied. So you will find that it has an added twist. I know how curious you are so I won't spoil the fun of you trying to figure out its new power as you try it out. I know you will take care to use it wisely. You have a good head on your shoulders." 

"Piper, I have a gift for you, too. A twinkle could been seen in Prue's eyes as she begin to address her sister. "Leo come here." Prue motioned for Leo to come forward. "This is a gift for both of you. Piper, first I want you to forgive Leo for whatever you believe he is responsible for. None of this was his fault. None of it, remember that. I know your angry now, but I know that you love him. I also know how Leo loves you and has even considered becoming mortal to be with you. You both have decided that such would not be right because who would care for these innocents if Leo was not a Whitelighter. Nothing would make me happier than to see that you two are given the chance to stay together." 

Leo face grew animated. "You didn't Prue?" he asked astonished. Leo realized what Prue was offering. He really liked this older Halliwell sister and was sorry he hadn't gotten to know her better before she died. 

"Yes, Leo I did. I hope you are happy. It is my gift to you and Piper." Prue winked and laughed heartedly at the bewilderment on her little sister's face. 

"What gift? What are you two talking about?" Piper finally spurted out unable to be keep in her impatience. 

Prue cocked her head to her side and gave the wry little smile she was so used to giving while alive. "You see Piper, if someone will take Leo's place he can be released from this obligation. I have met with the counsel and they have allowed me to take Leo's place if he wishes. He can love a mortal and grow old with you without the guilt." 

Leo reached out to Piper and grasped her hand, giving Piper and Prue his answer. Piper looked up at Leo. Looking into his eyes, she could see how hurt he was and how if he could have prevented what had happened to Prue he would have. Tenderly, she pulled 

him close to her body and held him tightly. She was no longer angry. All she could think about was the lives they now could have together, thanks to the sacrifice her sister was making. 

Prue smiled broadly and continued to speak hurriedly, feeling her strength slowly ebbing from her body. "More importantly, as a Whitelighter I can continue to protect innocents. It was and is my destiny. But as one final gift, the Counsel has assigned me the Charmed Ones. So sisters, you won't be getting rid of me so easily." Prue stated good naturedly in her matter of fact manner. "Now, it is time for me to go and leave this mortal body. I will be with you always as you are with me." Her knees gave way and she crumpled to the floor. Lying back her head, Prue released her last breath as a mortal human being. 

Slowly Prue's spirit rose. Her sisters could see her floating up to heaven. In human form, Prue was attractive - a slithe, wispy body that moved with graceful determination. In spiritual form she was stunning- purely radiant. She shone brightly, illuminating the whole room. Her sisters were awestruck. Phoebe was the first to speak. "You're beautiful," she gently breathed as she waved good-bye. Prue could see Piper silently mouthing "I love you" and "thank you, Prue." 

As Prue was almost out of sight, she spoke one last time to her sisters. "Remember, I will never leave you. I will be here with you forever. Some day, you will come home to be with Grams, Mom and me." 

Somewhere in the shadows, a figure lingers, his thoughts permeating the night. "Although defeated, the battle still rages and there are many of us who shall continue this fight- against the Charmed Ones." 

The end and …. the beginning. 


End file.
